A plasma display device displays images on a plasma display panel (hereinafter referred to as a PDP) using plasma generated by the discharge of gas.
Generally, the plasma display device includes a PDP, a chassis base to which the PDP is attached, and driving circuits that are mounted to the chassis base and drive the PDP.
Generally, the PDP may be attached to a front surface of the chassis through an attaching agent such as double-sided adhesive tape, and the driving circuits are mounted to a rear surface of the chassis base.
In such a plasma display device, the chassis base supports the PDP. Therefore, the chassis base is formed to have high structural resistance to bending or twisting.
While operating the plasma display device, significant heat is generated in the PDP and the driving circuits. Because the PDP and the driving circuits can be damaged by such heat, it is important to effectively dissipate such heat from the plasma display device.
In particular, because the chassis base contacts both the PDP and the driving circuits, the chassis base needs to be formed to effectively dissipate heat. Therefore, generally the chassis base may be made of material having good heat conductivity such as aluminum, and the chassis base is sometimes provided with a cooling fin.
In some prior art plasma display devices, the chassis base has been formed as a single plate attached to a rear surface of the PDP. In such a structure, there are difficulties in dissipating heat generated in the PDP and a large portion of the heat is discharged through a front portion of the PDP so that the temperature of the front portion of the PDP may rise excessively. This may cause inconvenience during use.
Furthermore, because the driving circuits are mounted to the chassis base, heat generated in the driving circuits cannot be effectively eliminated.